Lista aluzji
Ten artykuł zawiera spis wszelkich aluzji do różnych filmów, piosenek, czy postaci, które zostały użyte w My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia. Powtarzające się odcinki Imiona postaci i design *Wszystkie główne postacie: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie i Spike, inspirowane są postaciami generacji pierwszej i czasem trzeciej: Twilight (Płomyczek; G1)/Twilight Twinkle (G3), Applejack (Jabłuszko; G1, G3), Firefly (Świetliczek; G1), Sparkler (Brylancik; G1), Posey (Beza; G1)/Fluttershy (G3), Surprise (Niespodzianka; G1) i Spike (Pikuś; G1). *Na dodatek Rainbow Dash (Tęcza; G3) i Pinkie Pie (Różyczka; G3) istniały już w Generacji 3, ale miały zupełnie inne charaktery, a Rainbow Dash nie była jeszcze pegazem; była to wtedy rzadka rasa kucyków, w Ponyville nie mieszkał ani jeden pegaz. (Polskie imiona z Wikipedii) *Imiona Scootaloo (G3) i Sweetie Belle (G3) to także imiona kucyków G3. Posiadają także kolory z G3. *Imię Applejack to nazwa popularnego w USA alkoholu produkowanego z jabłek. *Big Macintosh, Babcia Smith, Braeburn oraz wielu innych członków rodziny Apple wzięło imiona od różnych odmian jabłek. Pozostała część rodziny ma imiona odpowiadające potrawom robionych z jabłek. *Królewscy strażnicy noszą hełmy odpowiadające tym noszonym przez rzymskich legionistów. *Charakter Fluttershy jest odbiciem małej Lauren Faust. Kiedy była mała, była nieśmiała tak jak ona. *Snips i Snails mają imiona inspirowane popularną, amerykańską rymowanką What Are Little Boys Made Of?. *Imię Doctora Hoovesa inspirowane jest główną postacią znanego serialu Doctor Who. *Znaczek Derpy jest inspirowany znaczkiem kucyka Bubles z G1. *Dzielna Do jest inspirowana postacią Indiana Jones. *Fleur de Lis jako znaczek ma stary znak francuskiej monarchii. *Imię Luna pochodzi od kucyka generacji pierwszej - Luny. *Imię Discord pochodzi z łaciny od słowa Discordia czyli Niezgoda. Twilight_Sparkle_magic_makes_it_all_complete_S1_Opening-horz-vert.jpg Inne nazwy *Nazwa Canterlot to połączenie dwóch słów: canter, które oznacza galop oraz Camelot, który był siedzibą Króla Artura. Mitologia *Serial wprowadza do odcinków wiele mitologicznych stworzeń, takich jak Smoki, Gryfy, Jednorożce i Pegazy oraz wiele innych, o których możesz poczytać tu: Stworzenia. Gesty *Gest połączonych w górze kopyt, stosowany przez Ligę Znaczkową, przypomina gest skrzyżowanych szpad trzech muszkieterów. Odcinki Sezon pierwszy Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 1 *Moondancer, kucyk wspominany na początku odcinka, to imię kucyka generacji pierwszej i trzeciej, jednak w obecnej serii nigdy się nie pojawił. *Twilight Sparkle mieszka dosłownie w wieży z kości słoniowej. *Jeden z kostiumów, który Twilight przymierza w butiku Rarity to Statua Wolności, stojąca w Nowym Jorku. Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 2 *Fluttershy wyciąga cierń z łapy Mantykory, co może być aluzją do popularnej historyjki Androcles i Lew. *Scena, gdzie magiczna tęcza utworzona za pomocą Klejnotów Harmonii pokonuje Księżycową Czarownicę, została zaczerpnięta z odcinka My Little Pony z 1984 roku, Rescue at Midnight Castle. *Motyw sceny, gdzie występują drzewa-upiory został użyty w generacji 1 w filmie pełnometrażowym "Mój Mały Kucyk" Biletomistrzyni *Po tym jak Rarity kończy metamorfozę Spike'a, w tle leci fragment 15 wynalazków, BWV 772-786 Jana Sebastiana Bacha. *Fluttershy nuci czołówkę serialu w czasie sprzątania biblioteki Twilight. *W czasie sceny, w której Twilight i Spike uciekają przed tłumem kucyków, w tle leci melodia Yakety Sax z popularnego programu telewizyjnego, The Benny Hill Show. *Koniczynka (ang. Clover) kucyk z generacji 2, jedna z bohaterek serialu "Opowieści Kucyków", miała podobny problem z biletami jak Twilight. *Gdy Rarity przebiera Spike'a, jego strój przypomina ubrania, w których w okresie baroku chodzili panowie. Sezon na jabłka *Scena, w której stado królików biegnie przez miasto, a nieprzytomny kucyk leży na ziemi, jest nawiązaniem do sceny z Króla Lwa, w której Mufasa ginie przez popłoch antylop. * W scenie, gdy przez Ponyville przeszło stado królików, Rose krzyczy: "To straszne! Przerażające!" (w oryginale: "The horror! The horror!). Jest to nawiązanie do słów bohatera książki Josepha Conrada o tytule "Jądro Ciemności". Sposób na gryfa *Kiedy Pinkie Pie podąża za Rainbow Dash, używa takiego samego skaczącego chodu, co Skunks Pepé Le Swąd z animacji Zwariowane Melodie. Również w tle słyszana jest podobna muzyka. *Spike nuci Czołówkę serialu, w czasie wynoszenia zwojów z ratusza. *Polski tytuł odcinka jest aluzją do książki "Sposób na Alcybiadesa". Chwalipięta *Niedźwiedzice zostały nazwane tak jak dwie konstelacje: Wielka Niedźwiedzica i Mała Niedźwiedzica. Również obie mają na swoich ciałach konstelacje. Wyjście smoka *Polski tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do filmu "Wejście smoka". *Kiedy kucyki czekały na przyjście Applejack i Fluttershy na górę, Rarity i Pinkie Pie grały w znaną grę "Kółko i krzyżyk". *Smok śpiący na kopcu złota może być aluzją do Smauga z 'Hobbita' Dziewczyński wieczór *Tytuł książki, z której korzysta Twilight: Dziewczyńskie Wieczory. Wszystko co chciałyście o nich wiedzieć, ale bałyście się zapytać., jest nawiązaniem do filmu Woody'ego Allena: "Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o seksie, ale baliście się zapytać". Końska plotka *Pod wpływem kwiatu czarci żart, Rarity wyglądała jak węgierski pies Komondor lub azjatycki Puli. Rój stulecia *Fabuła tego odcinka wydaje się być wzorowana na jednym z odcinków Star Treka - The Trouble with Tribbles. *Scena, w której Spike przyznaje się, że karmił w nocy parasprite'y, co spowodowało ich szybkie namnożenie, jest aluzją do horroru "Gremliny rozrabiają", gdzie nocne dokarmianie istoty zwanej mogwai, doprowadziło do katastrofy. *Kiedy Applejack używa swoich kowbojskich umiejętności, by zebrać parasprite'y w jedną kulkę i wyprowadzić je z miasta, w tle leci muzyka podobna do tej z serialu telewizyjnego, Bonanza. *Wątek, w którym Pinkie Pie za pomocą muzyki wyprowadza stworzenia z miasta, jest nawiązaniem do opowieści Flecista z Hameln. *Plan Twilight, aby zbudować atrapę miasta jest nawiązaniem do filmu Mela Brooksa, "Płonące siodła". *Miasto "Fillydelphia", o którym wspomina Księżniczka Celestia, oparte jest na mieście Filadelfia. Pożegnanie Zimy *Spike śpiący na krze dryfującej na jeziorze, jest aluzją do podobnej sceny z filmu z 1979, Pulpety, w której śpiący dyrektor obozu zostaje wypuszczony na platformie na środek jeziora. Jesienna przyjaźń *W wyścigu Twilight ma numer startowy 42. Jest to nawiązanie do filmu „Autostopem przez galaktykę”, gdzie superkomputer mówi, że „odpowiedzią na arcypytanie o sens życia, wszechświata i w ogóle jest 42”. Sukces spod igły *Wypowiedź Pinkie Pie "Uwielbiam coś. Coś to moje ulubione" nawiązuje do filmu Elf. *Art of the Dress jest bezpośrednim hołdem dla piosenki Stephena Sondheima Putting It Together z musicalu Sunday in the Park with George. *Postać Hoity Toity wzorowana jest na Karlu Lagerfeldzie, niemieckim projektancie mody. Różowa intuicja *W tym odcinku pojawia się Hydra, mitologiczne stworzenie z greckich legend. *Wściekła, płonąca Twilight wyglądem przypomina jednego z pokemonów - Rapidasha. Ponaddźwiękowe Bum *Scena, w której Rarity podlatuje zbyt blisko słońca, a jej skrzydła zostają spalone, jest nawiązaniem do historii Ikara z greckiej mitologi. *Muzyka grana w czasie występu Rarity, to słynne Jezioro Łabędzie. *Scena dodania skrzydeł Rarity jest wzorowana na filmie „Księżniczka Łabędzi”. *Cloudsdale jest łudząco podobne do Olimpu z disneyowskiego filmu animowanego "Herkules". *Cloudoseum zostało zainspirowane rzymskim Koloseum. *Nakrycie głowy, które otrzymuje Rainbow Dash przypomina nakrycie głowy Walkirii, wojowniczek występujących w nordyckiej i germańskiej mitologii. Mistrzyni spojrzenia *Pojawia się Kokotris, mitologiczne stworzenie, które identycznie jak Bazyliszek zamienia wzrokiem w kamień. *Rarity wspomina, że musi dostarczyć zamówienie do "Trottingham", które jest nawiązaniem do brytyjskiego miasta Nottingham. Konkurs talentów *Kostiumy, w których Liga wystąpiła na konkursie nawiązują do stylu lat 80-tych. Apple Bloom zawiązała na głowie bandanę tak jak Axl Rose z Guns N' Roses, a Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo pomalowały sobie twarze i ułożyły włosy w stylu, zapoczątkowanym przez Davida Bowie'ego. *Początek Cutie Mark Crusaders Song, gdzie z mroku wyłaniają się tylko głowy dziewczynek, jest wzięty z piosenki zespołu Queen, Bohemian Rhapsody. Kucyki i psy *Nazwa trasy koncertowej Sapphire Shores, Zigfilly Follies, pochodzi od Ziegfeld Follies, serii produkcji teatralnych. *Psy na diamenty nawiązują do piosenki Davida Bowie'go "Diamond Dogs", a ich ukrywanie się za drzewami i porwanie Rarity są związane ze słowami z tej piosenki "The diamond dogs are poachers and they hide behind trees"- "Psy na diamenty są kłusownikami i ukrywają się za drzewami.". *W odcinku wykorzystywany jest niezwykle popularny w sztuce motyw damy w opresji. Ten sam motyw został też wykorzystany w odcinku Spike do usług. W zielonym ci nie do twarzy *Kolor zielony, o którym mowa w tytule, często łączony jest z zazdrością. *Znaczek Photo Finish jest taki sam jak u Twilight Sparkle. *Postać Photo Finish wzorowana jest na Annie Wintour, redaktorce magazynu Vogue. Impas thumb|right *Nazwa miasteczka Appleloosa, w którym rozgrywa się akcja odcinka, pochodzi od Appaloosy, gatunku koni lub westernu o tytule Apploosa. *W tym odcinku Spike gra na pianinie. Jego przodek generacji pierwszej, w filmie My Little Pony: The Movie (1986), miał podobną scenę. *Na początku piosenki, Pinkie znajduje się w ogromnej małży, podobnie jak Mała Syrenka. *W odcinku znajduje się wiele nawiązań do filmu "W Samo Południe". Między innymi miejsce akcji oraz motyw z zegarem i walką o godzinie dwunastej. *Cała walka między bizonami a kucykami z Appleloosy jest nawiązaniem do czasu kolonizacji i sporu Indian z Amerykanami. *Gwiazdka na boku pióropusza Wodza Grzmiące Kopyto przypomina gwiazdkę Converse. Ptaszek na uwięzi * W scenie inicjalnej Angel pokazuje zegarek i próbuje zakomunikować Fluttershy, że jest już spóźniona. Jest to nawiązanie do królika z "Alicji w Krainie Czarów." *Kiedy Fluttershy przeszukuje swój dom i w popłochu zastanawia się co ubrać, w jej szafie widzimy suknię na Galę Grandgalopu, którą Rarity uszyła w odcinku "Sukces spod igły". *W czasie sceny, w której Twilight i Fluttershy gonią Filominę po Ponyville, w tle leci melodia Yakety Sax z popularnego programu telewizyjnego, The Benny Hill Show. *Fluttershy nuci czołówkę serialu. *Feniks to mitologiczne stworzenie występujące współcześnie w wielu dziełach kultury masowej, na przykład "Lew, Czarownica i Stara Szafa", albo "Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic". *Polski tytuł to nawiązanie do filmu "Ptaszek na uwięzi" z 1990 roku reżyserii Johna Badhama. Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi *Applejack udaje się do miasta Manehattan, którego nazwa pochodzi od Manhattanu, dzielnicy Nowego Jorku. *Nazwa rodziny Orange, odnosi się do amerykańskiego powiedzenia "jabłka i pomarańcze", które oznacza dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy. Jest to aluzją do tego, jak bardzo Applejack nie pasowała do krewnych Orange. Samotna imprezka *Pod koniec odcinka, Spike tańczy tak jak John Travolta w słynnym filmie Gorączka sobotniej nocy. Niezapomniany wieczór Ten odcinek ma kilka nawiązań do bajek: *Magiczna jabłkowa karoca, myszy zamienione w konie oraz Rarity gubiąca szklany pantofelek na schodach, nawiązują do Kopciuszka. *Pan Greenhooves mówiący, że lubi gwizdać w czasie pracy odnosi się do bajki Królewna Śnieżka i 7 krasnoludków. Również melodia, którą gwiżdże przypomina tę, którą często nuciła Śnieżka, a krasnoludki nuciły podczas pracy. *Plan Fluttershy, aby złapać zwierzęta w połączeniu z maniakalnym śmiechem, w pewien sposób nawiązuje do postaci Złej Czarownicy z Zachodu, z Czarnoksiężnika z krainy Oz. *Księżniczka Celestia przelatująca na zamkiem i zostawiająca za sobą gwiazdki nawiązuje do sekwencji otwierającej filmy Walt Disney Pictures. Sezon drugi Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1 *Discord w pewnym momencie tańczy taniec z piosenki LMFAO "Party Rock Anthem". *Króliki z długimi i chudymi nogami, przypominają istoty z obrazu Salvadora Dali - The Temptation of Saint Anthony. *Wieża Canterlotu, w której przechowywane są Klejnoty Harmonii jest aluzją do Tower of London, w której przechowuje się klejnoty koronne. *Kiedy Pinkie Pie wchodzi do miejsca z mnóstwem balonów, balony zaczynają śpiewać tworząc lekko zniekształconą piosenkę z serialu Happy Tree Friends. *W tym samym miejscu, balony posiadaja oczy Pac-Mana, bohatera gry na automatach. *Motyw z Klejnotami Harmonii w środku labiryntu można uznać za drobne nawiązanie do 4 tomu Harrego Pottera (Harry Potter i Czara Ognia) J. K. Rowling, z tą różnicą, że zamiast obiecywanych w zagadce Klejnotów, znajduje się puchar. Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2 *Ceremonia w Canterlocie na końcu odcinka jest wzorowana na zakończeniu filmu „Gwiezdne wojny: część IV - Nowa nadzieja”. *„Koło” tworzone przez Discorda łapą, gdy główne bohaterki są bez Rainbow Dash, przypomina koło do hipnozy. Lekcja zerowa *Twilight, w tym odcinku, stopniowo przechodzi od paranoi przez lęk, aż do zespołu stresu pourazowego. *Scena, w której Twilight mówi sama do siebie, przypomina tą z filmu Władca Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże, w której Gollum również mówił sam do siebie. Luna Odmieniona *Święto odbywające się w czasie trwania tego odcinka, Noc Koszmarów, jest wzorowane na obchodzonym w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Irlandii i Wielkiej Brytanii Halloween. W obu świętach, poprzebierane dzieci chodzą od domu do domu i zbierają słodycze. *Na początku, ponownie zostaje wspomniane Trottingham, którego nazwa wzorowana jest na angielskim mieście Nottingham. Siostrzany Sojusz *W polskiej wersji Sweetie Belle wypowiada słowa "Kto rysuje, ten nie rozrabia." Jest to parafraza łacińskiej sentencji "Qui dormit, non peccat." - "Kto śpi, nie grzeszy". Znaczkowa Ospa *Na kręgielni, trzy kucyki wyglądem przypominają postacie z filmu Big Lebowski. *Kucykowa wersja obrazu American Gothic wisi w domu Applejack. *Jeden ze znaczków Apple Bloom to fleur-de-lis, dawny symbol Francji. *"Okres paleokucykowy" wspomniany przez Twilight jest aluzją paleolitu - epoki kamienia łupanego. *Choroba "znaczkowa ospa" jest najprawdopodobniej nawiązaniem do znanej choroby, ospy wietrznej. *Wykuty przez Apple Bloom posąg, to nawiązanie do obrazu "Narodziny Wenus" włoskiego malarza renesansowego Sandra Botticellego. Konkurs pupili *Ten odcinek jest aluzją do słynnej bajki "Żółw i Zając". *Jeden z kotów, którymi opiekuje się Fluttershy, wygląda trochę jak ten z z serii zabawek "Littlest Pet Shop", która również jest własnością Hasbro. *Gdy Rainbow Dash mówi ,. niezwykłość! " , jej poza jest aluzją do piosenki " Gangnam Style,, autorstwa Psy'a *Muzyka, którą słyszymy, gdy Rainbow leci przez wąwóz, to "Cwał Walkirii" autorstwa Ryszarda Wagnera. *Piosenka śpiewana przez Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy inspirowana jest utworem "Fabulous Places" z filmu *"Doktor Dolittle". Tajemnicza Wybawicielka *Plakat Rainbow Dash w tle podczas spotkania jej fanklubu przedstawia ją w podobnej formie do internetowego memu Nyan Cat. *Kostium Tajemniczej Wybawicielki wzorowany jest na stroju Dzielnego Agenta Kaczora. *Plakaty, które noszą ze sobą kucyki podczas święta na cześć wybawicielki, przypominają obrazek z serialu "Batman: The Animated Series". Mysterious_Mare_Do_Well_rally_posters_Batman_S2E08-horz.jpg Nyan Dash.png Gwiazda salonów *Na wystawie sztuki, którą Rarity odwiedziła w trakcie piosenki, pojawia się obraz wzorowany na dziele Salvadora Dalí, Trwałość pamięci. Obraz po lewej wyraźnie inspirowany był twórczością kubistyczną Pabla Picassa, a z kolei ten po prawej - abstrakcyjnymi dziełami Wassily'iego Kandinsky'iego. *Jedna z toreb z zakupami, którą niosła Rarity przed zderzeniem z Fancypantsem, miała narysowane dwie podkowy, które ułożone przypominały logo domu mody Chanel. Tajemnica Nadmiaru *Porwanie Rarity oraz wspinaczka Spike'a na szczyt góry, nawiązuje do filmu "King Kong". *Nadnaturalnie wielki Spike wydaje ryk przypominający ten ze słynnych serii filmów "Godzila". Wigilia Serdeczności *Niektóre elementy Wigilii Serdeczności odzwierciedlają amerykańskie (i nie tylko) tradycje związane z Bożym Narodzeniem: organizowanie przedstawień wyjaśniających genezę Świąt, biało-czerwone cukrowe laski oraz udekorowane choinki. *Windigo są nawiązaniem do stworzeń występujących w wierzeniach Indian z plemion Algonkinów. *Wygląd Pegazów i ich architektura są nawiązaniem do starożytnej Grecji, a wojskowy sposób zarządzania przypomina nieco Spartę, jednak pozostałe elementy są charakterystyczne dla Aten. *Dowódca Hurricane nazwał nowo odkryte tereny "Pegazopolis". Polis były Greckimi miastami-państwami. Dzień uznania dla rodziny *Niektórzy członkowie Rodziny Smith, przypominają postacie z popularnego niegdyś serialu telewizyjnego "Domek na prerii". *Ubrania noszone przez kucyki z Canterlotu, w retrospekcji Babci Smith, wzorowane są na modzie z około drugiej połowy XIX wieku. *Gdy Babcia Smith ma hełm zakrywający oczy, prawdopodobnie nawiązuje to do żołnierza z gry Team Fortress 2, który nosi identyczny. Bobasy Cake *Zachowanie Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake odzwierciedla zachowanie Bam Bama i Pebbles z animacji "Flinstonowie". *Na początku odcinka tuż po intrze, kiedy Pinkie Pie wychodzi z kuchni, by zaśpiewać sto lat bliźniakom, słychać w pierwszych sekundach "Walc" Piotra Czajkowskiego. *Sceny, gdy źrebięta opuszczają swoje łóżeczko to parodia scen z wielu horrorów w tym np. z Egzorcyzmu Ostatnia Gonitwa *Muzyka lecąca na początku odcinka jest podobna do tej z serialu telewizyjnego, Bonanza. *Pinkie mówi o "chimiwiśni" i "wiśniochandze", dwóch słowach, które nawiązują do Chimichangi, północnomeksykańskiej potrawy oraz do Chimichurri - potrawy argentyńskiej. Istnieje również drink o nazwie cherrychanga. *Oryginalna nazwa rancza "Cherry Hill Ranch" prawdopodobnie nawiązuje do domu publicznego w Nevadzie – "Cherry Patch Ranch". (Biorąc pod uwagę wygląd Cherry Jubilee i jej wymagania dla pracowników ciężko uznać to za przypadek). Czytaj i Płacz *Scena, w której Pinkie pyta doktora, czy Rainbow Dash zdobyła jakieś pajęcze moce, jest aluzją do komiksów i kwadrologii filmów "Spider-Man". *Gra, w którą Twilight, Fluttershy i Rainbow grały w szpitalu przypomina słynne Okręty. *Ahuizotl jest postacią z legend Azteków. *Ahuizotl głaszczący białego kotka przypomina Ernsta Stavro Blofelda, postać z serii o Jamesie Bondzie. *W tym odcinku znalazło się wiele aluzji do Indiany Jones'a, a zwłaszcza do filmu "Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki": **Muzyka grana w scenie, w której Dzielna Do pierwszy raz wchodzi do świątyni, przypomina tę ze sceny, w której Indiana i jego partner mieli pająki na plecach. **Sposób, w jaki Dzielna Do doszła do Szafirowej Figurki, przypomina ten z filmu "Indiana Jones i Ostatnia Krucjata", w którym Indiana rozpoznaje kod na podłodze i udaje mu się po niej bezpiecznie przejść, bez aktywacji pułapek. **Scena, w której kolce wysuwają się ze ścian, jest aluzją do pułapki w części "Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady" *Scena, gdzie Dzielna Do jest otoczona przez dzikie koty i jednego małego kiciusia, została zaczerpnięta z bajki "Nowe Szaty Króla", gdzie Kuzco był otoczony przez kilka panter, a przed samym uratowaniem, najmniejsza z nich słodko na niego miauknęła. Podobna scena ma miejsce, gdy Rainbow Dash ucieka ze szpitala, a lekarze próbują ją zatrzymać. *Budowla, w której była umieszczona Szafirowa Figurka, przypomina trochę budowlę Majów. *Kiedy Rainbow Dash szuka zaginionej książki na podłodze, można ujrzeć książkę Nadprzyrodzone: Obalanie mitów i najprostsze rozwiązania, która pojawiła się w odcinku "Końska Plotka". Dzień Serc i Podków *Dzień Serc i Podków jest świętem wzorowanym na Walentynkach. *Historia z trutką miłości może nawiązywać do celtyckiej legendy o Tristanie i Izoldzie, w której spożycie przez księcia i księżniczkę miłosnej mikstury doprowadziło do katastrofy. Przyjaciel w Potrzebie *Imię Cranky Doodle oraz melodia w piosence "You're a Cranky Doodle Donkey" zaczerpnięte są z piosenki "Yankee Doodle". *Tytuł odcinka, zarówno w polskiej jak i w oryginalnej wersji, jest nawiązaniem do powiedzenia „Prawdziwych przyjaciół poznajemy w biedzie (potrzebie)” (A friend in need is a friend indeed). *Pinkie Pie wręcza w prezencie Cranky'emu model tupeciku o nazwie "Cud Adonis". Adonis to postać w mitologii greckiej, piękny młodzieniec, ulubieniec Afrodyty, greckiej bogini piękna i miłości. Lekcja Stanowczości *Melodia, którą słychać przy pierwszym pojawieniu się Iron Willa pochodzi z piosenki zespołu Survivor, "Eye Of The Tiger". *Prezentacja Iron Willa odbywa się w labiryncie, gdzie według greckiej mitologi zamknięty był Minotaur - pół człowiek, pół byk. *Zachowanie Fluttershy po przemianie jest według fanów identyczne jak u Hulka. Pora na Czas *W tym odcinku występuje nam znany z mitologii : ** Cerber ** Tartar *Wątek z szklaną kulą odnosi się do trzeciej części Harrego Pottera, gdzie nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa też przepowiadała przyszłość, która nie miała nadejść. * Wątek z cofaniem się w czasie odnosi się do trzeciej części Harrego Pottera, gdzie Hermiona Granger użyła zmieniacza czasu, by cofnąć się do przeszłości, a Twilight użyła specjalnego zaklęcia. *Rainbow Dash wspomina o miastach: Las Pegasus, Fillydelphia i Baltimare. Są one nawiązaniem do trzech bardzo znanych miast: Las Vegas, Philadelphii i Baltimore. *Wygląd Twilight Sparkle z przyszłości jest nawiązaniem do Solid Snake'a z serii gier Metal Gear Solid. *Podczas sceny, gdzie Twilight monitoruje wszystko, na jednej z tablic są wypisane wzory związane z dylatacją czasu. Poszukiwacze Smoków *W scenie początkowej, kiedy Fluttershy taranuje Rainbow Dash, nad jej głową kręcą się motylki. Jest to nawiązanoe do starego kreskówkowego motywu, gdzie bohater, który obrywa w głowę ma nad nią obracające się gwiazdki, ptaszki, itp. Huraganowa Fluttershy *Flet Spike'a, na którym grał pod koniec odcinka, jest podobny do fletu Pana Tumnusa z "Opowieści z Narnii" C. S. Lewisa. *Film wyświetlony w bibliotece na początku odcinka nawiązuje do gier z serii Fallout i Bioshock zarówno sposobem wyświetlenia animacji jak i głosem lektora. Sekrety Ponyville *W wersji angielskiej Rarity wypowiada do Sweetie Belle słowa „Et tu, Gubby Gums?”. Jest to nawiązanie do ostatnich słów Juliusza Cezara „Et tu Brute, contra me?” – „I ty Brutusie, przeciwko mnie?”. Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni *Czapka Pinkie Pie, fajka oraz śledztwo są nawiązaniem do sławnej serii powieści sir Arthura Conan Doyle'a o Sherlocku Holmesie. *Ogólna fabuła odcinka nawiązuje do "Morderstwa w Orient Expressie" Agathy Christie. *Gdy Pinkie mówi o Gustawie, pojawia się ciąg scen niczym z klasycznego filmu niemego (czarno-białe kolory, Gustaw przedstawiany jako czarny charakter jak z filmów z epoki, dialogi są nie mówione przez aktorów, lecz jak w filmie niemym, są wyświetlane napisy). Scena przywiązania Pinkie do torów, czy scena w tartaku pokrojenia tortu przez piłę tarczową, są typowe dla filmów niemych z tamtych czasów. *Joe został przedstawiony przez Pinkie jako agent, który do złudzenia przypomina Agenta 007, Jamesa Bonda (sekwencja początkowa wprowadzająca do filmów z Bondem, gadżety i motyw Jamesa Kuca jako podrywacza panienek). A akcja z laserami to nawiązanie do „Ocean's Eleven”. *W przypadku Muli, widz ma okazje przypomnieć sobie typowe kino azjatyckie (scena przecięcia tortu kataną, kostium Muli jak u ninja czy postarzałe kolory retrospekcji jak w filmach o samurajach). *W oryginale, Pinkie mówi: "Now we have to find out whodunnit!", co jest nawiązaniem do wielu filmów o "zbrodniach w zamkniętych pokojach", np. Cluedo oraz popularnej frazy, którą się je nazywa. *Mulia Mild to kucykowa Julia Child *Portret w wagonie to kucykowe połączenie Napoleona i Stalina. Ślub w Canterlocie *Ślub w Canterlocie jest nawiązaniem do ślubu książęcego w Wielkiej Brytanii. *Kiedy Pinkie pokazuje przygotowany przez siebie plan wesela, z gramofonu puszcza piosenkę, którą grała, by wygonić Parasprite'y z Ponyville. *Podmieńce bardzo przypominają Zergi z serii Starcraft. *W oryginalnej wersji, przed walką bohaterek i Podmieńców, Rainbow Dash wymawia zdanie "Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way" - może to być aluzją do słów wymawianych przez "Sonyę Blade" z gry "Mortal Kombat" przed walką. *Gdy Mane 6 wchodzą do pomieszczenia z Klejnotami Harmonii, podmieńce schodzą na dół po kolumnach. Jest to prawdopodobnie nawiązanie do Władcy Pierścieni, gdy w scenie w Morii gobliny także schodziły po kolumnach. * Scena gdy prawdziwa Cadance wchodzi na swój ślub i zamiast niej jest oszustka przypomina scenę z końca filmu Kopciuszek 3, kiedy przyrodnia siostra Kopciuszka pod jej postacią ma wziąć ślub zamiast niej. * Moment, gdy Cadance wylewa łzę na Shining Armora, jest aluzją od Królowej Śniegu, gdy Gerda wylewa łzę na Kaja i go odczarowuje. Sezon trzeci Kryształowe Królestwo, Część 1 *Kostium Pinkie Pie, kiedy próbuje się dowiedzieć czegoś o kryształowych kucykach, jest podobny do stroju agenta Sama Fishera ze słynnej serii gier Splinter Cell. *Nazwa odcinka nawiązuje do filmu animowanego z studia Walta Disney'a Atlantis: The Lost Empire (pol. Atlantyda. Zaginiony ląd). *Motyw brakującej strony z książki o historii Kryształowego Królestwa nawiązuje do filmu animowanego Walta Disneya Atlantis: The Lost Empire (pol. Atlantyda. Zaginiony ląd), w którym też brakowało strony (w Dzienniku Pasterza). Obydwie brakujące kartki zawierały informacje o reliktach, które chroniły miasto. *Pałac w centrum Kryształowego Królestwa przypomina Wieżę Eiffla w Paryżu. *Kryształowe Królestwo może być aluzją do Isengardu z Władcy Pierścieni. Kryształowe Królestwo, Część 2 *Pojedynki Pegazów obchodzone w kryształowym Królestwie są niemal identyczne jak średniowieczne Pojedynki Rycerskie. Z tą różnicą, że z racji braku jeźdźca kopie są umocowane do "rumaka". *Kryształowe Serce spełnia te funkcje, co Serce Atlantydy w disneyowskim filmie "Atlantyda. Zaginiony Ląd". Chroniło Atlantów, którzy je zasilali i tak samo jak w Kryształowym Królestwie Serce zostało ukryte. *Ubrania oraz grzywy Kryształowych Kucyków są podobne do starożytnych Greków. *Kolorowe zjawisko pod koniec odcinka to zorza polarna. Wszędzie Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash czyta taką samą książkę, co w odcinku Czytaj i Płacz. *Jedna ze zduplikowanych Pinkie Pie's robi twarz Pinkie Pie z G3. Zgniłe Jabłko *Dyniowy powóz jest odniesieniem do Kopciuszka. *Muzyka w czasie tworzenia nowej platformy jest nawiązaniem do motywu z serialu "Drużyna A". *Zachowanie Babs Seed jest w psychologii znane jako mechanizm obronny identyfikacji z agresorem. Pojedynek na czary *Saddle Arabia jest aluzją do Arabii Saudyjskiej (po angielsku Saudi Arabia). *Kiedy wózek z jabłkami spada na Shoeshine wydaje ona Krzyk Wilhelma. *Motyw z miastem pod kopułą pojawił się w filmie "Simpsonowie: Wersja kinowa". *Trening jaki Zecora daje Twilight jest nawiązaniem do treningu Luke'a Skywalkera z Yodą w filmie "Gwiezdne Wojny: Imperium Kontratakuje". *Moment, kiedy Pinkie próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale odcinek kończy się w tej samej chwili, jest nawiązaniem do jednego z odcinków Family Guy, gdzie Brian pyta Meg, co słychać, a zakończenie odcinka następuje równo z jej otwarciem ust. Jest to też nawiązanie do jednego z odcinków Disneyowskiej kreskówki Fineasz i Ferb, w którym Fretka pyta się Jeremiasza, dlaczego ją lubi, lecz kiedy ten miał odpowiedzieć, odcinek się skończył. Bezsenność w Ponyville *Tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do filmu "Sleepless in Seattle" (Bezsenność w Seattle) *Legenda o bezgłowym koniu, jest nawiązaniem do legendy o jeźdźcu bez głowy. *Namiot, który rozstawiła Rarity bardzo przypomina namioty czarodziejów z filmu "Harry Potter i Czara Ognia". Akademia Wonderbolts *Pod koniec odcinka Rainbow Dash salutuje do pustego czoła. Jest to aluzją do sposobu salutowania w armii amerykańskiej. Amerykanie nie salutują do symbolu narodowego, a właśnie do pustego czoła. *Cały odcinek jest nawiązaniem do słynnego filmu Top Gun. *Podzielenie na drużyny czerwoną i niebieską jest nawiązaniem do gry Team Fortress 2 oraz zdobywanie flagi drużyny przeciwnej do trybu gry "Zdobądź flagę" tej oto gry. *Przywitanie Spitfire przypomina powitanie armii amerykańskiej (zawsze na początku dołują kadetów). Zjazd Rodziny Apple *Obraz wiszący w domu Applejack i jej rodziny jest aluzją do obrazu Granta Wooda pt. ''American Gothic'' *Apple Bloom wydaje Krzyk Wilhelma, gdy w czasie biegu zaczyna jej kręcić się w głowie i traci równowagę. *Dwie spadające gwiazdy (na początku, gdy Applejack patrzy się w okno i na końcu) są nawiązaniem do rodziców bohaterki, którzy prawdopodobnie nie żyją. *Babcia Smith, Apple Bloom i Applejack niosą kubły z farbą, tak jak bamberki wiadra z wodą. Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy *Oryginalny tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do brytyjskich plakatów z II wojny światowej z koroną i napisem „Keep Calm and Carry On”. *Discord siedzący na fotelu w cylindrze nawiązuje do internetowego memu "Like a Sir" *Tańczące świeczki są nawiązaniem do „Pięknej i Bestii” Disney'a, gdzie w podobny sposób świeczki witały Bellę, gdy zgłodniała. *Kiedy Discord sieje chaos w domu Fluttershy słychać Krzyk Wilhelma . *Pierwotny tytuł odcinka Fluttershy's Home for Reformed Draconequi jest nawiązaniem do serialu Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół Pani Foster. Kucykowe dyscypliny *Organizacja wielkich zawodów i losowanie miasta są aluzją do Igrzysk Olimpijskich. *Listonosz w Kryształowym Królestwie ma buty ze skrzydełkami, podobnie jak Hermes, posłaniec bogów w mitologii greckiej. *Panna Peachbottom wspomina, że zamek w Kryształowym Królestwie nawiązuje do stylu neogotyckiego. Sposób na zaklęcie *Piosenka, którą śpiewa Twilight na samym początku, jest parodią piosenki "Good Morning" z musicalu "Deszczowa piosenka". *Kiedy Twilight idzie na górę, Spike przybiera taką samą postać, jak kot ze Shreka 2. *Gdy Spike ma założone okulary, tańczy taniec podobny do tańca Gangnam Style. *W piosence A True, True Friend, od chwili kopnięcia przez Rainbow Dash pierwszej chmury do całkowitego oczyszczenia nieba upływa 10 sekund, czyli tyle samo, ile w pierwszym odcinku. *Kiedy Twilight wyparowała, było to bardzo podobne do odcinka "Gdzie jest Pepe?" z serialu "Fineasz i Ferb", gdzie Pepe po trafieniu go przez wiele promieni na raz zostawił czarny ślad identyczny do tego zostawionego przez jednorożca. *Miejsce, do którego się przeniosła po wypadku wymienionym wyżej i spotkała Celestię, przypomina moment z ostatniej części Harrego Pottera, który po ugodzeniu zaklęciem znajduje się w tajemniczej sferze i również spotyka swego mentora. *Pinkie Pie pijąca wodę z szklanki i wypluwająca ją przywodzi na myśl Króla Juliana z filmu "Madagaskar", gdzie lemur podobnie wypija wodę i ją wypluwa. *Koronacja Twilight Sparkle jest odniesieniem do ustanowienia Mallory Hagan Miss Ameryki 2013. Sezon czwarty Princess Twilight *W odcinku dowiadujemy się, że gdy Drzewo Harmonii umrze, Equestria zginie. Przywodzi to na myśl Drzewo Życia z Tabalugi, które po swojej śmierci pociąga za sobą zniszczenie dwóch sąsiednich krain. *Gdy Discord wychodzi z wanny nuci sobie piosenkę Winter Wrap Up. *Po tym, jak ogon Pinkie zaczął nagle gwałtownie dygotać, w Rarity uderzyła czarna gałąź. Jest to nawiązanie do odcinka "Różowa intuicja". *Czarne chwasty z odcinka przywodzą na myśl te z filmu "Śpiąca królewna" Walta Disneya. *Pół-dzień, pół-noc nieco przypomina podobne wydarzenia z książki "Alicja w Krainie Czarów" Lewisa Carrolla oraz kilku ekranizacjach, w szczególności adaptacji Disney'a i adaptacji z 1999 roku. *Kiedy Spike zapina pasy na grzbiecie Twilight jest to odniesieniem do filmu "Bernard i Bianka" (1977), kiedy to tytułowe myszy zapinały pasy na grzbiecie albatrosa Orville'a. *Gdy Twilight pije eliksir od Zecory, widzi smutną scenę z pokonaną księżniczką Celestią i w związku z tym płacze. Jest to nawiązanie do książki "Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi", gdzie to Dumbledore pije eliksir i widzi jak umiera jego siostra. Castle Mane-ia *thumb|Applejack w kapeluszu podobnym do kapelusza Indiany JonesaPisarz Josh Haber swój pomysł na odcinek zawdzięcza inspiracjom z serialu o Scooby-Doo. *Tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do gry Castlevania. *Ciemny korytarz z pochodniami i bezcielesnymi kucykowymi nogami trzymającymi włócznie jest odniesieniem do filmu z 1946 "Piękna i Bestia". *Pięcioramienny świecznik używany przez Twilight przypomina menorę. *Gdy Rainbow i Applejack rozmawiają na tle trzech obrazów, jeden z owych obrazów jest identyczny jak w pociągu w odcinku "Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni". *Pinkie Pie grająca na organach w sali jest aluzją do "Upiora w operze". *Dźwięk po naciśnięciu klawisza przez Pinkie Pie, po którym Spike wylatuje na sprężynie jest podobny do fanfar z zawodów w Baseballu. *Kapelusz Applejack, gdy wchodzi ona do Hali Kopyt, przypomina przez chwilę kapelusz Indiany Jonesa. Daring Don't *Na początku odcinka po rozmowie z Fluttershy widać, jak wokół głowy Rainbow Dash latają ptaszki. Jest to stary motyw wykorzystywany w wielu kreskówkach (min: "Królik Bugs" czy "Tom i Jerry"), kiedy to główny bohater po mocnym uderzeniu doznaje uszczerbku i kręcą się nad jego głową gwiazdki czy ptaki. *Pierścień przeznaczenia jest aluzją do pierścienia z Władcy Pierścieni. *A. K. Yearling jest nawiązaniem do słynnej pisarki - J. K. Rowling. ** Jej inicjały są przypadkowo zbieżne z inicjałami Amy Keating Rogers.Dave Polsky o zbieżności inicjałów *Scena z czerwoną linią rysowaną na mapie jest nawiązaniem do serii filmów z Indianą Jonesem. *W czasie walki Daring Do z kotami słychać krzyk Wilhelma. Potem krzyk ten pojawił się jeszcze raz. *Doktor Caballeron jest łudząco podobny do doktora Rene Belloq z filmu "Poszukiwacze Zaginionej Arki". *Rzędy pierścieni w fortecy przypominają wieżę Hanoi. *Zagłębie Tenochtitlan, o którym wspomina Rainbow Dash, jest aluzją do Tenochtitlan w Meksyku. *A wspomniana przez Twilight cesarzowa Quetzalcoatl jest postacią z mitologi plemion Mezoameryki. *Pod koniec odcinka, gdy Rainbow Dash dostaje książkę, na okładce, na której jest ona z czapką baseballową, to aluzja do jednego z bohaterów z filmu "Indiana Jones i świątynia Zagłady". Wan "Short Round" Li w filmie miał czapkę ma głowie i podobnie co Rainbow Dash wprowadzała swojego idola w kłopoty. Flight to the Finish *Oryginalny tytuł odcinka to nawiązanie do przysłowia "Fight to the Finish" („Walka do końca”). *Motyw niesienia flagi na Equestriańskich Igrzyskach to aluzja do tradycji niesienia flagi w dniu otwarcia Igrzysk Olimpijskich przez zawodników różnych krajów. *Piosenka "Hearts Strong as Horses" to nawiązanie do klasycznych piosenek z dawnych animacji Disneya. *Scena, gdy Scootaloo wspina się po platformie wydawać się mogło z nadkucykowym wysiłkiem to aluzja do scen treningu z filmu Rocky 4, gdy to główny bohater również ćwiczył aż osiągnął mistrzostwo. Power Ponies *Nazwa "Power Ponies" jest nawiązaniem do Power Rangers. *W odcinku słychać Krzyk Wilhelma. *Komiks o Mane-iac, Maretropolis i całe uniwersum Power Ponies nawiązują do uniwersum Marvela i DC. *Historia genezy Mane-iac przypomina historię powstania Jokera z filmu "Batman" z 1989 reżyserii Tima Burtona, podobnie jak Joker, Mane-iac również wpadła do zbiornika z chemikaliami, które ją przemieniły w antagonistę. *Mane-iac przed przemianą wyglądała podobnie do kucyka Firefly pochodzącego z poprzednich generacji z tą różnicą, że antagonistka nie była pegazem. *Motyw elektrycznej kuli zasilającą super-broń przywodzi na myśl podobną kule energii z kreskówki o Spider-manie, gdzie to doktor Octopus (którego również Mane-iac przypomina) wykorzystał ją do zasilenia swojej broni do zniszczenia Spider-mana. *Każdy kucyk z Power Ponies jest inspirowany z komiksów Marvela i DC Comics m.in.Twitter Jima Millera **MARVEL: ***Twilight Sparkle / Masked Matter-Horn: Cyklop z serii X-Men. ***Rainbow Dash / Zapp: Thor (choć nie zostało to oficjalnie potwierdzone przez twórców jako inspiracja, można też zauważyć pewne podobieństwa do Storm z serii X-Men). ***Fluttershy / Saddle Rager: Hulk. **DC ***Pinkie Pie / Fili-Second: Flash. ***Rarity / Radiance: Green Lantern (Zielona Latarnia). ***Applejack / Mistress Mare-Velous: Wonder Woman z komiksów DC. ***Spike / Humdrum: Robin. *Maretropolis jest aluzją do Metropolis z DC Comics *Komiks przenoszący postacie żywe do alternatywnej rzeczywistości jest aluzją do Dziennika Toma Riddle'a z filmu "Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic". Książka przeniosła Harry'ego do świata opisywanego w dzienniku (wspomnień Riddle'a), tak komiks przeniósł bohaterki do świata komiksu. *Kucyk na neonie fabryki szamponów pojawiał się wcześniej w butiku Rarity. Między innymi w odcinku Kucyki i psy. S04E06&S01E17 - Kucyk z neonu podobny do kucyka z butiku.jpg|Kucyk z neonu podobny do kucyka z butiku Bats! *Motyw Flutterbat przywodzi na myśl motyw Hrabiego Drakuli. *Początek piosenki Bats ''przywodzi na myśl piosenkę ''This is Halloween z filmu Nightmare before Christmas. *Sposób porozumiewania się Mane 6 sygnałami świetlnymi przypomina sygnał świetlny z filmu "Batman" którym bohater był wzywany. *Pinkie Pie parodiuje piosenkę "Winter Wrap Up" śpiewając "Fruitbat Round-Up". *Jedna ze scen odcinka jest parodią sceny z filmu "Obcy". Rarity Takes Manehattan *Rarity na początku odcinka wspomina o zaproszeniach na musical na Bridlewayu. Jest to aluzja do Broadwayu, ulicy w Nowym Jorku znanej z wystawiania sztuk teatralnych i właśnie musicali. *Kot, który jest znaczkiem kucyka, któremu Rarity wkłada w kapelusz kwiatek przypomina mem Grumpy Cat *Ubarwienie taksówkarzy i ich wozów przypomina barwy prawdziwych nowojorskich taksówek. *Imię Coco Pommel dosłownie nawiązuje do słynnej projektantki Coco Chanel. *Most, przez który przejeżdżają kucyki w drodze do Manehattanu przypomina most Manhattan Bridge. *Statua, którą zwiedzają kucyki jest aluzją do Statui Wolności. *Kucyk w oknie przypomina wydawce gazety J. Jonah Jamesona z filmu Spider-Man. *"Hinny of the Hills" to aluzja do "Heidi, dziewczyna z gór". *Znaczek Coco Pommel jest aluzją do kapelusza projektu Coco Chanel. *Tytuł odcinka ma nawiązanie do filmu "Muppety podbijają Manhattan", może też to mieć związek z jedną z piosenek Leonarda Cohena "First We Take Manhattan". * Podobnie nazywa się też odcinek serialu "Detektyw Monk": "Monk podbija Manhattan" ("Mr. Monk Takes Manhattan"). *Billboardy na Bridlewayu parodiują plakat musicalu "Cats", oraz logo Coca-Coli. *W piosence Generosity, a dokładnie pod jej koniec Rarity wykonuje obroty wokół lampy, niczym Gene Kelly w "Singin' in the Rain". Pinkie Apple Pie *Scena, w której Apple Bloom śpiewa krótką piosenkę, a następnie gubi mapę, jest nawiązaniem do fanowskiej serii filmików "Ponylicious", zapoczątkowanych przez "Twilightlicious". *Gdy Pinkie przewraca Applejack, ma to związek z serią Kubusia Puchatka, gdzie tytułowego bohatera przewracał Tygrysek. **W tej konkretnej scenie jest jeszcze jedna aluzja: za krzakami przez ułamek sekundy widać postać przypominającą Slender Mana. *W pontonie Pinkie wykonuje znanego mema, "Kaczą Twarz". *Dźwięki, gdy w piosence "Apples to the Core" na jabłoni pojawiają się jabłka przypominają dźwięki ze znanej gry "Minecraft", gdy podniesie się przedmiot z ziemi. Rainbow Falls *Kucyk masujący Spitfire jest karykaturą jednego z bohaterów serii filmów Rocky. *Muzyka z treningu Wonderbolts ma nawiązanie do piosenki z pierwszego filmu Rocky z 1974 roku. Three's a Crowd * Tytuł dosłownie nawiązuje do angielskiego przysłowia "Two is company, three's a crowd" (We dwóch przyjemnie, troje to już tłok), które oznacza, że obecność trzeciej osoby przeszkadza parze w przyjemnym byciu razem. *Fluttershy wykonuje taki sam wyraz twarzy, jak w odcinku Mistrzyni spojrzenia. * Podczas piosenki "Glass of Water", jest scena gdzie Twilight jest ubrana jak Harry Potter, Cadance przypomina Hermionę a Discord Dumbledore'a. * Stworzenie atakujące Cadance i Twi, nazwane zostało Tatzlwurm. Jest to z pewnością nawiązanie to Tatzelwurma, legendarnego stworzenia z folkloru alpejskich górali. * Twilight zakłada kostium Star Swirla Brodatego. Miała go już na sobie w odcinku "Luna Odmieniona". * W pewnym momencie piosenki Discord udaje potwora z Loch Ness. * Discord nawiązuje też do takich produkcji jak: Horton słyszy Ktosia, Pinokio, Alladyn, Gwiezdne Wojny. * Podczas podróży po lekartswo dla Discorda, Twilight i Cadence ciągną "chorego" w rydwanie przypominającym tron Kserksesa I w filmie i komiksie "300". * Discord naśladuje wygląd Toma Cruise'a z filmu "Ryzykowny Interes". * W pewnym momencie piosenki Discord parodiuje reklamę cukierków Ricola. * Maretania to nawiązanie do Mauretanii. * Abyssinia to historyczna nazwa Etiopii. * Gdy Twilight i Cadance pokonują Tatzlwurma słychać krzyk Wilhelma. Pinkie Pride *Cheese Sandwich, grany przez "Weird Ala" Yankovica w odcinku śpiewa piosenki nawiązujące do jego oryginalnych utworów w stylu polki. *Wygląd Cheese Sandwicha jest odwzorowaniem wyglądu i stylu Yankovica. *Piosenka Pinkie the Party Planner jest aluzją do piosenki Belle z "Pięknej i Bestii". *Kwestia Pinkie 3:10 to Goon-off jest aluzją do tytułu westernu "3:10 do Yumy". *W kowbojskim stroju Cheese Sandwich wygląda zupełnie jak Clint Eastwood z westernu. *Piosenka Pinkie's Lament jest aluzją do piosenki wikipedia:pl:Don't Cry for Me Argentina z musicalu Evita. *Make a Wish jest aluzją do "Raise Your Glass" w wykonaniu Pink. Simple Ways *W scenie, kiedy Rarity prezentuje program Dni Ponyville, w tle słychać Jezioro Łabędzie. Ta sama melodia pojawiła się też w odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum", gdzie Rarity tańczyła do tej muzyki. *Koniec muzyki, słyszanej podczas pierwszego występu Applejewel został wzięty z urugwajskiego tanga "La Cumparsita". Filli Vanilli *Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do kontrowersyjnej grupy Milli Vanilli, która znana jest między innymi ze skandalu, gdzie okazało się, że nie wszyscy oficjalni członkowie zespołu śpiewali naprawdę, a jedynie poruszali ustami do śpiewu innych osób. *W odcinku pojawiają się aluzje do odcinków "Końska plotka" czy "Dzień Serc i Podków". *Na początku odcinka pojawia się jackalope - mityczne, północnoamerykańskie zwierzę. Jest tu przedstawiony jako królik z rogami jelenia. *Pinkie wspinając się po ścianie do Fluttershy, przypomina Spider-Mana. Twilight Time *Restauracja, w której Twilight je ze Znaczkową Ligą jest nawiązaniem do barów szybkiej obsługi, jednak trudno stwierdzić, jaką sieć parodiuje nazwa Hay-Burger. It Ain't Easy Being Breezies *Tytuł nawiązuje do Zefirków z G3. *Przed przelotem zefirków widać wśród zebranych kucyków orkiestrę mariachi. *Gdy Seabreeze usiłuje samemu dotrzeć do portalu, mija Doctora Hoovesa, który przechadza się w towarzystwie Rose i nosi na nosie okulary 3D. Jest to aluzja do Doctora Who, gdzie Dziesiąty Doktor w jednym z odcinków nosił takie okulary, oraz do jednej z jego towarzyszek, która miała na imię Rose. Somepony to Watch Over Me *Angielski tytuł nawiązuje do piosenki Someone to Watch Over Me. *W odcinku pojawia się mitologiczny stwór - Chimera Maud Pie For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils *Angielski tytuł odcinka - For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils jest nawiązaniem do powieści Ernesta Hemingwaya For Whom the Bell Tolls (pol. Komu bije dzwon). Leap of Faith Pozostałe *Jedna z reklam serialu w telewizji Hub jest parodią reklamy iPhone'a 3S. W reklamie Hub'a pojawia się hasło "There's a pony for that" (Jest na to kucyk), a w reklamie Apple "There's a app for that" (Jest na to aplikacja). Oprócz tego w reklamie stacji znajdują się "kucykowe" wersje znanych aplikacji mobilnych (Facebook, CNN, eBay, czy Angry Birds). *W serialu zdarza się, że kucyki (np. Twilight czy Rainbow) uderzają się kopytem w twarz. Jest to sponifikowana wersja mema zwanego Facepalm, który pojawił się w filmie Naga Broń 33 i 1/3 a także w serialu Star Trek. *Inna z reklam serialu na Hub'ie jest parodią serii reklam piwa Dos Equis pt. "The Most Interesting Man in the World". Na końcu tych reklam tytułowy "Najbardziej Interesujący Człowiek na Świecie" wypowiadał słowa "Stay thirsty, my Friends" ("Pozostańcie spragnieni, moi przyjaciele") W wersji Hub'a reklama nazywa się "The Most Interesting Ponies on the World". Pod koniec tej reklamy Twilight mówi "Stay Pony, my friends" ("Pozostańcie zkucykowani, moi przyjaciele"), co jest aluzją do reklam piwa. en: List of allusions Kategoria:Serial